Jurassic Park IV Extinction
by Jediya
Summary: Story reformated! Now error free (hopefully!)! Added Prologue & Chap 13
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
In 1990 a scientific company; specialising in genetic technology; known as InGen made an amazing discovery.  
  
InGen found that biting insects that have been encased and preserved in amber for millions of years, contained the blood of their earlist victims - dinosaurs.  
  
InGen found that by isolating the 'dino-DNA' from the blood samples they could effectively bring dinosaurs back to life.  
  
In 1993; on a remote island of the coast of Costa Rica; John Hammond, a wealthy entrepreneur, secretly began construction of a theme park with the main attractions being living dinosaurs made using InGen technology   
  
Before opening the park to the public, Hammond invited top paleontologist Alan Grant; paleonbotantist Ellie Sattler; mathematician/theorist Ian Malcolm; and Hammond's two grandchildren Alexis (Lex) and Tim Murphy, - to experience the island and help calm anxious investors.  
  
However, during their visit the security system was disabled by InGen computer expert Nedry so he could steal DNA samples of each species of dinosaur.  
  
While the security system was down the velociraptors and the T-Rex escaped from their 'enclosures' and proceeded to reek havoc on the occupants of the island.  
  
Grant and the others barely escaped with their lives; though Dr Malcolm suffered a bad leg injury caused by the T-Rex.  
  
The animals on Isla Nublar were eventually destroyed and 'Jurassic Park' along with them.  
  
*******  
  
Four years after the failure of 'Jurassic Park', it was revealed that there was a 'Site B' - Isla Sorna - on which the dinosaurs were bred before being transported to Isla Nublar.  
  
John Hammond assembled a team to visit and document the area before it was exploited by others.  
  
Included in the four man team were Dr Ian Malcolm and his ex, Dr Sarah Harding; an animal behaviourist.  
  
Hammond's nephew, who had taken control of InGen, led his own team to the island to capture the dinosaurs and bring them back to the US to become attractions at a 'dino park' in San Diego.  
  
On surviving 'Site B', Malcolm and Harding learned that Hammond's nephew had successfully captured an adult T-Rex and shipped it back to the coast.  
  
The T-Rex, however, awoke and broke loose before causing mayhem throughout the city.  
  
Malcolm and Harding eventually lured it back to the ship; using the animal's own offspring; and transported it back to Isla Sorna.  
  
Isla Sorna was now considered strictly off limits to anyone!  
  
*******  
  
Just two years ago, wealthy businessman Paul Kirby successfully tricked reowned paleontologist Dr Alan Grant and his protege Billy Brennan to accompany himself and his wife, Amanda, to Isla Sorna, under the false pretensises that they wanted an aerial tour.  
  
It soon became apparent to Grant and Brennan that they had been tricked into helping the Kirbys find their 14 year old son, Eric, who had became stranded on the island after a paragliding accident.  
  
They eventually found Eric but also found two species of dinosaurs that InGen had not reported; Spinosaurus and Pteranodons.  
  
The group escaped the Pteranodons' cage but it resulted in the loss of Billy.  
  
The Kirby's and Grant were eventually rescued by the military, sent out by the husband of Grant's former partner Ellie.  
  
It was in one of the transports that Grant was reunited with Billy, who was badly injured but would gradually heal.  
  
Isla Sorna has been left alone since, but with the increasing number of dinosaur sightings on the mainland a dicision must be made concerning the animals on the island... 


	2. Lectures & The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mag 7 boys or the Jurassic Park characters   
  
and make no money from it. (Even though I need the money lol)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alan Grant stepped up in front of the audience. He looked around at them, surprised that so many turned up. He smiled slightly and cleared his throat in preparation of his speech.   
  
"Many of you probably think I'm going to talk to you about a new discovery, but you'd be wrong!" He stopped, waiting for the crowd to quieten down.   
  
"I'm going to talk about how the animals on Isla Sourna should be destroyed! Yes destroyed. Dinosaurs do not belong in our time, but now there have been sightings of Pteranodons making nests in Texas, Colorado and Arizona. Pteranodons are meat-eaters, soon they will attack anything that moves and that includes us."   
  
He stopped to take a breath, noting the discussions the crowd were having.  
  
"It's high time we sent these monsters back where they belong...extinction!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grant was packing up his things, ready to leave the discussion hall. He'd wondered if anyone had taken into thought what he had said, but most of the people were too fascinated by the fact that dinosaurs were alive and they wished to see them, rather then have them destroyed. The calling of his name roused him from his thoughts and he turned to face the person who had called him.  
  
"Dr Grant?" the man who spoke was old, about 60 maybe late 50's. He wore a dark blue suit but didn't appear to be a businessman.  
  
"I am Orin Travis, I found your speech rather interesting and I think you're right; dinosaurs do not belong in our time. Which is why I would like to speak with you."  
  
Grant raised a questioning eyebrow "ok," he said, "Let's talk".  
  
"Very well!" Travis said, a small smile appearing on his face. "I'm constructing a team to head out to Isla Sourna and destroy these animals, and I would like you to lead that team!"  
  
Grant's eyes widened in surprise "Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because you're a dinosaur expert Dr Grant, and you've survived two encounters with these creatures." Travis replied in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.  
  
"Well I'd be happy to, but I wouldn't feel right in working with people I don't know"  
  
Travis looked at Grant as if he wasn't sure if Grant was trying to get out of this.  
  
"Of course not! If you agree to this Dr Grant, you will be able to pick up to three team members to accompany you."  
  
"Well umm, when do we leave?" Grant said, stuttering a few times.  
  
"In a weeks time, I expect you to be there!" he said, handing Grant a small card.  
  
"On that card is the address from where your team will be departing from and a contact number just in case...oh and Dr Grant...good luck!"  
  
"Well I'm going to need it!" Grant replied taking the card. 


	3. Team 2

Chapter 2  
  
The tall blond man checked the email for about the tenth time. He couldn't believe it, why of all people would the Judge pick him. He smiled, the message wasn't a request it was an order, and Chris Larabee wasn't a man to pass up an order from his old friend. He picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Hello, this is Casey Wells, Judge Travis's secretary. How may I help you?" came the soft young voice from the other end.  
  
"I would like to speak to the Judge please, this is Chris Larabee." He stated politely.  
  
"Please hold Mr Larabee while I patch you through," Casey replied, "He has been inspecting your call," she added before putting him on hold.  
  
Chris cringed he hated the music they put you on hold with; fortunately he didn't have to suffer for long.  
  
"Judge Travis!"  
  
"Judge, it's Chris. I received your e-mail, how long do I have?" he asked.  
  
"Your team will depart from Denver airport in a weeks time," came the satisfied reply.  
  
"I'll be there! I just need to find three of my own men."  
  
"Very well Chris, good luck." Larabee heard the click as the connection was cut off.   
  
He was about to dial another number when he heard a commotion outside. Chris walked out of his apartment to find five, obviously drink men beating up a black man. What disgusted him the most was people were just walking past and not helping. Across the street Chris saw a young man with shoulder-length brown hair, who had also taken interest in the men's activity.   
  
As if the man knew he was being watched he looked up and straight at Chris. Both men's eyes locked and they instantly trusted each other. Chris nodded his head in the   
  
men's direction and the young man nodded his head in agreement as they headed towards the drunkards.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The drunkards took turns in using the black man as a punch bag, one of the men was just taking a swing when he heard a cough for attention and he turned sharply, almost falling over from the movement, to face who ever had interrupted their fun.  
  
Two men stood before them, one was tall with blond hair 'and obviously colour blind' thought the drunk as he took in the man clad only in black and next to him stood a thin man, with long brown hair, wearing jeans and t-shirt.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he asked, his words slurring together as the result of drinking too much.  
  
"Leave him alone!" the man clad in black said, indicating towards the black man. "Reckon ya'd all be happier if ya jist left" came the soft Texan voice from the longhaired man.  
  
"Not a chance boys!" yelled the drunken followed by the others laughter.  
  
"I doubt you'd be able to throw a decent punch considering how drunk you are" the man in black replied, getting ready for a fight.  
  
"Oh we'll see bout that cowboy"  
  
"You just call me a cowboy?"  
  
"Yep! You gonna do something bout it?"  
  
"Yep!" and before the drunkard could react, he had received a punch square in the jaw leaving him on the ground unconscious. The man in black turned round after being hit in the back, he struck out catching other drunkard in the chest and then in the jaw. 'Two down three to go' he mentally counted. He noticed another man fly past him landing on his back 'make that two to go' he nodded at the Texan.   
  
As they both took down the fourth man, the fifth stuck his hands in the air   
  
"Alright I'm going, just don't hit me" he pleaded, just before running down the street.   
  
"Name's Chris" the man in black said.  
  
"Vin Tanner" the Texan replied. He then walked other to the black man, who was attempting to pick himself up.   
  
"Ya ok pard?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks to you two, yea," he replied "I'm Nathan Jackson" he held out   
  
his hand, which Vin took.   
  
"I'm Vin Tanner, that there's Chris other there" he replied pointing towards the man in black, who was currently on his cell phone.  
  
"Look, I don't care if your busy, just meet me at four corners" Chris almost shouted down the phone.   
  
"We got a job!" he added before ending the call.  
  
"We going fer a drink?" Chris almost jumped at the soft Texan drawl.  
  
"If you want" he replied with a shrug.  
  
"Reckon we could all do with a drink," Vin said, "This job open to   
  
anyone?" he added.  
  
"Depends...we'll talk later" Chris said, as they headed in the direction of Four Corners.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three men sat at the bar, waiting to be served. They didn't have to wait long until a young woman stopped in front of them.   
  
"Senors!" she said, "what can I get you?"   
  
"Three beers please Inez!" Chris replied. Inez nodded and started pouring the drinks. "Get in to a fight Senor?" she asked Nathan, indicating the bruises.  
  
"Kind of," he replied, "Think I may have bruised ribs too". She smiled sympathetically.   
  
"Well at least you can heal yourself Senor," she said, handing them their drinks and then walking off to see to her other customers.  
  
"You a Doctor?" Vin asked Nathan, hearing what Inez had said to him.  
  
"Not a qualified Doctor, but I picked up a few things, so I pretty much know how to heal most things." He replied, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
Chris turned to Vin "You got a job?" he asked.  
  
"Not at the moment, had a few though," he replied.  
  
"Yea? What were they?" Nathan asked, interested in what his previous jobs were.  
  
"Umm, was a bounty hunter fer a while, tracker and even been a sharpshooter." He replied casually.  
  
Chris smiled "Want a job?" he asked both Nathan and Vin.  
  
"Depends what it is" they both replied.  
  
"We'll wait until my friend gets here and tell you what I've been told."  
  
About ten minutes later a man of about 6'4'', with brown hair and a moustache walked in. When he saw Chris he headed other to the bar.  
  
"A beer please Inez darlin'" he said, as he leaned against the bar.  
  
"Si Senor" she replied and handed him his drink.  
  
"I'm wearing her down," he said, more to himself then anyone else.   
  
"So Chris, what's this job that you dragged me away from Miss Emily for?" he asked, a slight bit of disappointment in his tone.  
  
"I don't know all the details Buck, just what the Judge sent in his e-mail," he said "first things first. Buck Wilmington, this is Vin Tanner and Nathan Jackson!" he paused waiting for them to shake hands and say their hellos, and then he began to tell them what was in the Judge's e-mail.  
  
Chris looked round at the astonished faces and tried to hold back a smirk.  
  
"So we're going to...ha...destroy those animals on Isla Sourna?" Buck asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yep" Chris replied.  
  
"Those are damn dinosaurs Chris " Vin said "And the Judge is sending one team! One team ain't gonna be enough and shouldn't he be sending, well ya know...dinosaur experts like that Dr Grant fella".  
  
"Well if you ain't interested, then I'll find three other men" Chris said starting to get up.  
  
"Hell pard I never said I wouldn't come," Vin said, "Hell ya gonna need one hell of a sharpshooter". Chris smiled at Vin's statement.  
  
"And you and me Chris have been through a lot together, you can't leave me outta this!" Buck said.   
  
Chris turned to Nathan who hadn't said a word since Chris told them what the e-mail said " you in Pard? He asked.  
  
"You gonna need someone to patch you up after those creatures tear you up," he said "Yea I'm in!"  
  
Chris smiled "Well then, meet me at Denver airport in a weeks time, I'll let you know the times when I can" Chris said, and with that said he went back to drinking his beer. 


	4. Team 1 & The Bad Guys

Chapter 3  
  
Alan Grant looked around the latest dig site, he stepped aside, letting people through but was keeping his eye out for one certain person.  
  
He walked over to a young man, with short brown hair, he smiled when he got closer and tapped the man lightly on the shoulder.  
  
The man spun round and on seeing Alan he grinned.   
  
"Alan!" he said, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a lecture."  
  
"That was yesterday Billy." Alan replied smiling.   
  
"I need to talk to you," he continued "In private!" Alan added, as he saw a young man, with long black hair lingering behind them.  
  
"Oh, sure" Billy Brennan replied "JD!" he said turning the man behind him,  
  
"Could you excuse us for a minute".  
  
"Err sure!" JD replied, and headed off to look at the latest find.  
  
"So...Alan what you wanna talk about?" Billy asked curiously.  
  
"I got asked to lead a team to destroy the dinosaurs on Isla Sourna." Alan replied.  
  
"And you accepted, after what we went through?" Billy almost shouter at Alan.  
  
"Well yes, after all my lecture was about how they should be destroyed." Billy nodded, indicating to Alan to continue.   
  
"Well I'm allowed to pick three of my team and..." Alan trailed off and looked at Billy, trying to get him to understand what he was saying. Billy's eyes widened   
  
"Oh no... Not a chance"   
  
"Now Billy just hold up, this is different from last time." Alan interrupted, "This time we know what we're up against and we'll have the military to back us up and weapons...big weapons!"  
  
"Ok count me in... But on one condition!" Billy said, "Someone else handles the Pteranodons." He concluded with a grin.  
  
"Great! Now all I need is one more person," Alan said with a grin.  
  
"One more? I thought you said you needed three people?"  
  
"I do but I already have two...you and Ellie!"  
  
"Dr Sattler's coming?" Alan nodded "Well then, I think I know the perfect person to join us" Billy said, looking over at the young man, JD.  
  
"Him? He's a little young isn't he?" Alan said disapprovingly.  
  
"Nah he's 21, only two years younger then me" Billy replied.   
  
"Hey JD, come here a minute!" The young man jogged other to Billy and Alan.  
  
"Dr Alan Grant this is JD Dunne" Billy said, as the two men shook hands.   
  
"JD's an electronics expert, you know all the stuff you hate Alan and he's pretty good with a gun as well!"   
  
"Yea, but can he shoot dinosaurs?" Alan said.  
  
Billy smiled at JD's expression at what Alan had said, and began to explain to JD about the job. JD starred at the two men as if they had two heads.   
  
"You're asking me? Cool, you can count me in Dr Grant!" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well then, I better let Travis know." Alan said with a grin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's great news Dr Grant...your team will depart from the port...yes that means you will be travelling by ship...good luck Dr Grant!" Judge Orin Travis placed the phone down and sighed.  
  
"I thought Chris Larabee was leading this team not Dr Grant?" the blond woman said from behind Travis.  
  
"Well Mary he is!"  
  
"But you just said..."  
  
"I'm sending two teams Mary, that way I know the assignment well be completed!" Travis sighed. Mary Travis looked at her father-in-law disapprovingly   
  
"Did you tell either of them about the other's team?" she asked. Orin's silence gave her the answer.  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because, they are landing at the island on opposite sides, so they won't be working together anyway!" he replied smoothly.  
  
"What if something goes wrong and they lose men?"  
  
"Then hopefully there will be enough men from either team to complete the mission." Orin replied, just before he walked out of the room leaving an angry Mary behind.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure?" Stuart James growled at the man before him.  
  
"Ye...yes sir, Travis is sending two teams to destroy the dinosaurs," the man stuttered nervously. Stuart turned sharply to face the rest of his men.   
  
"Those dinosaurs are worth a fortune to us if we can preserve them, but if Travis's men are allowed to destroy them then we won't get a dime!" he shouted, making a few of the men flinch, "Lucas!"  
  
"Yes Uncle?" Lucas James replied.  
  
"I want you to assemble a team and fly to Isla Sourna and stop Travis's men!" Stuart said, "Use any means necessary to insure those animals survive!" 


	5. Departures

Chapter 4  
  
A week later...  
  
Lucas James paced back and forth, eyeing the men in his team.   
  
Occasionally he would stop in front of one of the men and ask them what they had done previously and why they were here.  
  
On this occasion he halted before a huge man. The man was about 50, had salt and pepper hair and blue eyes, but what stood out about the man was his size and the fact they he could probably snap a man in two.  
  
"You! What's your name?" James shouted at the man.  
  
"Josiah Sanchez Sir!" the man replied, straightening up so he was at his fall height.  
  
"What were your previous jobs?" James was thinking that this man probably worked as a bodyguard or bouncer, so he wasn't ready for the man's response.  
  
"I was a preacher once sir, but...eh had a little trouble turning the other cheek."  
  
"Well...ok...why'd you sign on?" James asked, intrigued.  
  
"I saw the birds of darkness in a dream, when I woke up, a crow was sitting on my windowsill staring at me like the devil himself!" The men around him began to smirk and grin at Sanchez's answer.   
  
"Why come on this suicide mission?" one man managed to ask between his giggling.  
  
"If death's coming, I'd just as soon meet it head on!" came the casual response.  
  
James nodded, and glared at the other men before turning and heading towards his second in command.  
  
"Well Eli, what you think?" he asked.  
  
"I've heard Sanchez there has killed a number of men, he may come in useful" Eli Joe replied.  
  
"I've got someone else that may come in handy," James said, waiting for Eli's attention before continuing, "Tim, get out here!" Shortly after he called, a boy of about 17 emerged from the aircraft.  
  
"Eli, this is Tim, John Hammond's grandson. Tim was among the survivors from the incident on Isla Nublar." He indicated to Tim to go back in the aircraft and prepare the men for take off.   
  
"So he knows what to expect from those...creatures," James said with a grin as he and Eli followed the men onto the aircraft. About ten minutes later the aircraft had left the airfield and was heading for Isla Sorna.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's the military back up?" Vin asked, unbelievably looking across at Chris. "Guess so!" came the quiet response.  
  
"Hell Chris, they're nothing more then kids!" Buck snorted.  
  
"It's the military's choice, not mine." Chris replied, but the disgust of unmistakable in his voice.  
  
The four men walked over to the men, who were standing next to the military plane they would be flying aboard.  
  
"Chris Larabee?" one of the men asked, "I'm Major Peter Collins, I understand that you will be in charge of the team?"  
  
"Yep I believe that's right," Chris replied, "These are my men, Buck Wilmington, Nathan Jackson and Vin Tanner!" Major Collins shook all three men's hands, before turning back to the leader.   
  
"If you will come this way sir and then we can prepare for take off!" Major Collins said, leading Chris and the others towards the plane.  
  
When they were in the plane and ready to depart, Major Collins began to tell Chris what would happen when they got to the island.   
  
"We will be landing on the west side of the island, almost on the coast. We have been told that this area is the T-Rex's territory." Collins noticed the looks of horror from some of the team   
  
"The reason we are landing here is because we think that it will be easier to take out   
  
the T-Rexs first and then move on to the other dinosaurs."  
  
"I reckon it would be easier to kill the veggies first, Vin whispered to Buck, "at least then we ain't got somethin' trying ta eat us" Buck chuckled at Vin's comment, but stopped when he received a glare from Chris.  
  
"So men, enjoy the flight and be ready for anything when we land on that island"  
  
Collins concluded, as the plane began its engines and started down the runway.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dr Grant, glad you could make it!" A tall man, with black hair and grey eyes said, "I'm Colonel Anthony Beckton, I will be your second in command"  
  
"Well please to meet you, but I think you should command your men and   
  
I'll just stick to telling you what these dinosaurs can do and how we can stop them!" Alan replied "Oh! This is Ellie Degler…Sattler when's she's in the field…palaeon-botanist; umm Billy Brennan, my protégé and JD Dunne, electronics expert".   
  
They shook hands and then headed on to the ship.  
  
"We will be arriving on the eastern side of the island, as we have been instructed to take out the flying dinosaurs first..." Colonel Beckton started.  
  
"Hey Alan what bout our agreement?" Billy whispered   
  
"What agreement?"  
  
"Someone else handles the Pteranodons!"  
  
"Oh come on Billy, we've got guns this time, you can shoot them!" Alan replied, and turned back to listening to the colonel.  
  
"Well, the ride there should be uneventful, so I will speak to you when we arrive".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You kidnapped them?" Martin Blake said accusingly at the tall burly man in front of him "I can't believe you kidnapped them, I told you to ask them to help us take out these beasts"  
  
"I asked that raptor expert you sent me after first and the smug son-of-a-bitch just laughed in my face, what was I suppose to do?"  
  
"Not sedate him Marco, and you didn't even bother to ask the others!" Marco was just going to answer when they were interrupted by a soft groan from behind them.  
  
"Ah...Miss Bennett...um how are you feeling?" Martin asked nervously.  
  
"First off I despise being referred to as Miss and second who the hell are you?"  
  
accusing blue eyes, glared at Martin Blake.  
  
"I'm err Martin Blake"  
  
"Aha and you kidnapped me why?" the woman asked whilst tying back her long light brown hair. She was dressed in jeans, black t-shirt and jean jacket.  
  
"Well Ma'am I wanted your help in destroying a couple of animals on this island"  
  
"Why didn't you ask, before kidnapping me?" she asked, her anger increasing.  
  
"Now Miss Bennett please calm down, Marco here has already rendered one person unconscious because they wouldn't listen to reason" Martin said with a nervous grin "And I would hate him to do that to you too!"  
  
"Call me Nic, not Ma'am or Miss Bennett got it?" Martin nodded "Ok, so what's the catch? I mean what are these animals really and why are you doing this?"  
  
"If we were to destroy these 'animals' before the other teams, then it will make us famous."  
  
"Whoa, back up there! What other teams?"  
  
"Two teams sent by the military," Martin said this so fast it took Nic a couple of seconds to work out what he had said.  
  
"Oh, so you want help destroying this creatures before the military so you can be famous?" Again Martin nodded "Are you insane? I'm getting outta here!"  
  
"Umm Miss...err Nic I'm afraid you can't, you see we're on a plane on it's way to Isla Sorna and...."  
  
"Isla Sorna? Did you say Isla Sorna?" Martin gulped and nodded "Oh my god! OH MY GOD! You're insane, dinosaurs, you want me to help you destroy freakin' dinosaurs! I'm a damn animal behaviourist I dunno squat about dinosaurs!" Nic shouted.  
  
"I...I know that...you see I've already got a guy whose an expert on raptors and another guy who has survived encounters with these creatures and I needed you because I thought considering you are an animal behaviourist, that umm these creatures may act like some animals you have studied." Martin shut his eyes, waiting to be shouted at but what he wasn't expected was a punch in the jaw.   
  
Martin looked up, dazed, at Nic Bennett.  
  
"Next time ask...but seeing as there's no turning back I'll help"   
  
Martin grinned "But...If I die, you're paying for my damn funeral and if I'm eaten...I'll damn well haunt you!"   
  
Nic Settled down in an empty seat and began mentally counted to ten to control her anger, when she heard a low groan, she opened one eye and turned around. Seeing who had made the noise she gasped and then starred at Blake.   
  
"You kidnapped Ian Malcolm," she said.  
  
Blake ignored her and went over to the tall man in black to see how he was,  
  
"Dr Malcolm I'm sorry my colleague didn't give you a chance to reply..."  
  
"Tell me again why you came to see me" Malcolm asked.   
  
Martin Blake began explaining the same way he had with Bennett and had a similar   
  
argument, however Dr Malcolm just shouted at him and didn't hit him like the others.  
  
"So let me get this straight...you kidnapped the two of us, to destroy the dinosaurs just to become famous?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Well no...I kidnapped the three of you" Martin said sheepishly, indicating a slumped figure in the far corner.  
  
"Why's he tied to the chair?" Nic asked.  
  
"He was less cooperative then you two and had to be knocked out by Marco here...and he's bound to the chair because he tried to turn the plane around"  
  
"I am awake you know!" came the icy southern drawl from the figure.  
  
"Nic Bennett, Ian Malcolm this is the delightful Ezra Standish" Blake said sarcastically.  
  
"Please to meet you, I would shake but...well you know" Standish replied bitterly. "Who in tarnation uses rope now anyway?"  
  
"Since you can pick locks, I thought rope would be better to use" Blake said smugly, Standish grinned sarcastically back at him.  
  
"Standish...I've heard of you...you were an undercover agent for the FBI before rumours came up that you were dirty. You quit and then became a conman and a gambler with your mother" Nic said.  
  
"Yes well, those 'alleged' rumours were never proven." Standish bit back at Nic. "And I happen to know a great deal about raptors"  
  
"Which is why I wanted your help, but you apparently laughed in Marco's face" Blake said.  
  
"Yes well, I didn't plan on meeting raptors face to face, because I don't exactly want to be dismembered" Standish said "Can I be untied now?"  
  
"No way! Your not being untied until we land" Blake replied, and with that walked into the cockpit and silently hoped he would arrive soon, so he wouldn't have to listen to Standish's complaining. 


	6. Arrivals good & bad

Chapter 5  
  
Buck nudged Vin in the side and pointed out the window. Vin, who had been sleeping, glared at Buck but when he looked out of the window his eyes almost   
  
fell out of his head.   
  
"Are they w..what I think th..they are?" the Texan stuttered, sleepily.  
  
Buck smirked "Better believe it junior, that's what your gonna be shooting at".  
  
Chris leant forward and looked out of the window.   
  
Moving below over the island were herds of different types of dinosaurs, ranging  
  
from brontosaurs to stegosaurs. They looked so harmless, well of course these were the herbivores, and Chris thought it would be a shame to kill these animals.  
  
~ Brace for landing ~ came the pilot's voice and everyone buckled their seat belts and   
  
awaited the aircraft's landing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Billy tried to smother the laughter he was in danger of letting out, but it was proving to be too much to handle.  
  
Alan looked over at Billy, not understanding why he was laughing, until he heard the   
  
distinct sound of someone heaving and smiled in understanding, before returning to his conversation with Dr Sattler.  
  
"It ain't funny!" JD gasped, glaring at Billy.  
  
Billy tried his best to keep a straight face "But JD, I thought you said you've been on a boat before" a laugh escaped before Billy could stop it "And you said you've never been seasick before"  
  
"Yea…well, the boat wasn't moving so much" JD replied defensively.  
  
"Don't worry kid we're here now. Hey maybe you could scare the Pteranodons off with your scary heaving noise you were making" Billy headed towards the gangplank   
  
ready to disembark.  
  
"Ha ha very funny Bill, hey you can't call me kid I'm only two years younger than you!" JD shouted as he ran after Billy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ezra looked out the window as he had given up trying to undo the rope that bound him to the plane's chair. He noticed that the plane was flying low enough to brush the tops of the trees, of the forest they were currently flying over.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen, but don't you think you are flying a mite low?"  
  
"Expert on flying now Standish?" Marco sneered.  
  
"Aeronautics? Hardly. The extent of a raptor's leap? Certainly!" Ezra retorted and smiled broadly, when he felt the plane rise a few feet.  
  
After a while Ezra fell asleep and didn't noticed when the plane began to fly lower over the trees. Suddenly he felt a jolt, which woke him up. Ezra panicked slightly he's still sleep infested brain couldn't understand why he couldn't move his arms. He felt a hand gently touch his arm   
  
"Calm down Mr Standish, the plane 'apparently' hit an air pocket, that's what jolted you awake" Nic said gently, smiling as sleep filled green eyes met her sparkling blue ones.  
  
"We will be approaching our landing spot soon, so just relax it will get a bit bumpy"  
  
"How low are we?" Ezra asked his accent thickened by his sleepiness, making it hard for Nic to understand him.  
  
"Quite low actually. Why do you ask?" However before Ezra could reply, the plane jolted sending Nic to the floor. She crawled towards the window.   
  
"Oh god! We're going down and fast!" she shouted.   
  
Ian Malcolm stumbled through the connected door from the cockpit, followed by a very nervous Martin Blake.   
  
"We have a slight problem, but if you will take your seats for landing everything will be fine" Blake said, extremely nervously.  
  
"Actually, we think there's been a technical problem and the pilot is going to land us now"   
  
Malcolm replied bitterly while sitting down and buckling the seat belt.   
  
"So I suggest we brace ourselves".  
  
The passengers gritted their teeth, as the plane got lower, narrowly missing trees. Suddenly the plane's left wing hit a tree, propelling the plane into another one and another one, until the plane came to rest up against a large redwood. Marco unbuckled and headed to the cockpit and gulped with what he saw in there.   
  
The pilot had been forced back into his seat and a tree branch had come through the  
  
windscreen and was stuck where the pilot's head once was. Marco swallowed the bile that had made its way into his throat and then walked back to the others.  
  
"Dr Malcolm can I ask what exactly you definition of land is?" Ezra asked sarcastically, as Malcolm approached to untie him.  
  
"I can always leave you tied up you know and I'm sure someone's got a gag" Malcolm   
  
replied with a smirk and continued to untie, a now silent Standish. 


	7. Developments!

Chapter 6 - Developments!  
  
"Everyone ok?" Malcolm asked as soon as he had finished untying Standish.  
  
"Hmm, let me see we've crash landed on an island infested by prehistoric beings, our pilot has been decapitated by a tree, I have cramp in my legs and I can not feel my hands through being tied up. And you ask if I am ok." Standish replied sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think anyone's seriously hurt" Nic replied, ignoring Standish's comment. "What I'd like to know is what our 'technical' problem was," she said looking around as if waiting for an explanation.   
  
Malcolm shrugged an 'I haven't got a clue', Marco shook his head; Blake said it must have been a fault of some kind. Her eyes fell on Standish, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.   
  
"Mr Standish, you asked me if we were flying low, why did you ask that?" she asked.  
  
"Well my dear, I was concerned about flying low as a raptor's leap is quite impressive and a pack leaping could easily bring down a craft of this size." Standish stated  
  
simply.  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"Of course not, do not listen to Mr Standish he doesn't know anything about planes and would not know a technical fault if it was right in his face" Blake interrupted them, earning himself two equally vicious glares, one blue and one green.  
  
"There's only one way to make sure," Malcolm said, heading towards the plane door, forcing it open and then exiting.  
  
"He can't be serious, there could be anything out there" Blake stuttered.  
  
"Nothing he hasn't encountered before right?" Nic said, brushing past Blake and out the plane, closely followed by Standish.  
  
Blake and Marco cautiously exited the plane and found the others examining the craft thoroughly. The plane rested against a large redwood, one of the wings had been torn from the craft, when it had impacted with another tree, and the plane's body was covered in dents and what appeared to be scratches of some sort. The others were   
  
examining the scratches.  
  
"Maybe they were caused by the tree branches?" came Nic's British accent.  
  
"I highly doubt that, if you take a look at them closer they are too specific of a mark to be caused by a branch" Malcolm said.  
  
"I agree Dr Malcolm, these are most likely the work of raptors" Standish said "See there are three claw marks and if that is what I think it is..." he said as he leant forward and pulled a sharp object from the hull.   
  
"Yes it is, a raptor talon!" he said triumphantly, holding up a sharp black claw about three inches in length.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Josiah Sanchez looked across the huge stretch of field, grazing in the field were tons of different dinosaurs, but all herbivores. He had listened contently to what James had said,   
  
"Men, you will be split up into 2 groups. One group will head west to find Travis' first team, the second east to find his second team. This here well be our base camp, as  
  
there are no predators to attack us".   
  
Josiah would be in the second team, he had secretly wanted to be in the first team, but he would have to do James' work for now and then he would attempt his real  
  
assignment. 


	8. Camps

Chapter 7 - Camps  
  
"Ok, let's get this camp set up shall we" Larabee said, loud enough for everyone to here.   
  
"You heard the man," Major Collins told his men "Let's get this camp set up, come on move, move, move!"  
  
While the military secured the area and began unloading varies pieces of equipment and weapons, Larabee and his men began assembling the tents.  
  
A little while later a young Corporal approached Larabee.   
  
"Excuse me sir, but we have received a communication on the radio and the person   
  
is requesting to speak with you sir," the corporal said this rather quickly and it was obvious he felt uncomfortable around Larabee, after all the man did have a reputation.   
  
The corporal handed him the receiver   
  
"Thank you corporal…?"  
  
"Williams, sir" Williams replied with a quick salute, which Larabee returned.  
  
After Corporal Williams left, Larabee picked up the receiver and headphones.  
  
"Larabee!" He said,  
  
"Mr Larabee, this is just a message to let you known that you may have some company soon" came the gruff voice on the other end.  
  
"Company? What company?" he asked, but got no reply for the communication had ended. As he removed the headphones, he absently looked around expecting the `company' to already be in view, but he could see nothing and went back over to the others and carried on setting up the camp.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A man geared in full camouflage lowered the binoculars from his face and turned to the men who were setting up camp behind him.  
  
"Alright men, now we mustn't let Larabee and his goons see or hear any sign of us being here, am I clear?" he said, only continuing once the chorus of "yes sirs" died down.  
  
"Jacobs!" he said nodding to a young man with jet-black hair   
  
"You will be in charge of setting up the sound equipment, and I want no mistakes understand?". Jacobs nodded before taking about three more men to begin setting up the sound equipment.   
  
"Alright! Knowles you're in charge of the surveillance cameras, and I expect no errors from you either".   
  
After Knowles and another three men left, the man turned back to the rest of the men who were waiting patiently for their orders.   
  
"Well what are you lot waiting for? Get this camp set up!" he yelled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the island…  
  
"Ok men it appears we have arrived at our location before Dr Grant and his merry band of explorers" A tall middle-aged man sneered at his men   
  
"So let's make the most of it and get the place secured and a camp set up" He yelled, and the men began unloaded and setting up varies sound and surveillance equipment. "You! Sanchez, bring that radio here." Sanchez did as he was told.   
  
The big man placed the radio and headset on the ground allowing his commander to radio in their position,   
  
"Hey! What's it doing on this frequency? I was sure I left set to radio the boss," He said readjusting the radio to the right frequency. "What are you waiting for?" he said suddenly realizing Sanchez was still standing there "Go help the others set up the camp".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Billy jumped of the boat, followed by closely by a slightly miffed JD, he noticed everyone was already busy setting up the camp,   
  
"We're not that late are we?" Billy asked.   
  
"Not late enough to start helping unload the rest of the gear" Dr Sattler replied, smiling at the two younger men.   
  
" Ok Sure, hey JD lets start unloading the grub" Billy said, with a mischievous glint in his eye.   
  
"Just don't eat it!" Dr Grant shouted after them.  
  
"Ah! Mr Dunne, would you be so kind to start setting up the computers and other technical equipment" Colonel Beckton called to the young man.  
  
"Umm, sure sir, I'll do that now!" JD replied, looking longingly the crates food that Billy and some troops were unloading.   
  
"Have fun with your computers JD" Billy smirked before taking a bite of a large cake   
  
that just happened to `accidentally' fall from the crate.  
  
After the camp was finally set up, the group began discussing who was going to the `bird cage' to deal with the Pteranodons  
  
"Ok Helton, Keats, Phillips and Randall, you will accompany Dr Grant, Dr Sattler   
  
and myself to the `cage'" Colonel Beckton said   
  
"The rest of you will remain here".   
  
Beckton, Helton, Keats and Randall all shouldered their packs and weapons and waited for the two Doctors, who were talking to Billy and JD.   
  
"Billy I think it's better you stayed here, considering what happened last time " Grant said, choosing to ignore the satisfied sigh that escaped Billy and then turned to JD, who looked as if he was pouting about not going with them.  
  
"Now JD, I think it's better you stayed here, as we need you to monitor our progress and keep in contact with us so we know what we will be expecting, ok?"   
  
Seeing the young man nod the two Doctors shouldered their packs and weapons also and headed off towards the cage.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile somewhere deep in the forest…  
  
"Are we all set?" Malcolm asked, as Standish and Bennett exited the plane with the last of the supplies.   
  
"Unfortunately Dr Malcolm, yes we are. We are ready to wander aimlessly into a dense forest without knowing what beasts or miscreants we will encounter" Standish  
  
replied sourly.   
  
"You just get a plain yes from me" Bennett said, sending a smile Standish's way when he glared at her.   
  
"Ok then let's go!" Malcolm said.  
  
As they started walking Nic suddenly realized they were one less and returned to the plane and dragged Blake from the cockpit and pulled him allow with them. 


	9. Raptors & Separation!

Chapter 8 - Raptors and Separation!   
  
Somewhere deep in the forest…  
  
They trudged aimlessly through the forest, now and again having to hack through a very dense bit of foliage. Malcolm lead the group, behind him came Nic, closely followed by Blake.   
  
Behind Blake came his bodyguard Marco and bringing up the rear, Standish.   
  
At one point Nic brushed a rather large leave out of her way and let it ping back,   
  
which resulted in Blake getting hit full in the face. Nic had tried to apologise but found it impossible through fits of laughter and Malcolm silently thanked her because it had stopped Blake from moaning and saying that they should've left the plane.  
  
Standish had been very quiet through the trip, the reason for this was because he had the strange feeling they were being followed   
  
`Lord I hope I am mistaken' he thought to himself.   
  
Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves and Malcolm, Nic and Standish stopped dead. "Why did you stop?" Blake asked nervously.   
  
"I thought I heard something" Nic and Malcolm said in unison.  
  
"Something is following us" Standish said in a low voice   
  
"Has been for some time but I thought I was mistaken".   
  
"Raptors?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Probably" Standish answered. Blake gulped and looked around, expecting to see the dinosaur.   
  
"They're pack hunters right?" Nic asked, waiting for Standish's nod before continuing "Then we're probly already surrounded"  
  
"Don't you mean probably?" Malcolm said correcting her grammar and receiving a glare for it. She was just going to answer back when she felt Blake tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"What!" she said irritably, She followed Blake's finger to see what her was pointing at. There only about 10 yards away was a dinosaur about 6ft in length and about 2ft  
  
in height.   
  
"Oh shit!" she gasped. Blake began to back away, ready to run   
  
"I would not attempt departure in that direction" He heard Standish say.  
  
"And why not?" he asked, but he got his answer in the shape of a second raptor emerging from the bushes, he then noticed that there were four raptors surrounding them.   
  
The group were now back to back, Malcolm had his cutting knife pointing at the raptor before him, Marco and Standish both had rifles aimed at another two raptors and Nic had a handgun and cutting knife pointing at the fourth. Blake just stood frozen to the spot.   
  
"We should shoot them and make a run for it" Marco said to Malcolm.   
  
"We could but where should we run?" Malcolm replied.  
  
"Deeper into the forest?" Nic asked.  
  
"Not a chance, they would attack us from the security of the foliage" Standish said.  
  
"What about to a clearing?" Marco suggested.  
  
" Worse than the forest, they can run at up to speeds faster than a cheetah and would easily catch us" the southerner replied.  
  
"Then where do you suggest?" Marco asked gruffly.  
  
"Trees!" Malcolm and Standish said together.  
  
As soon as the group decided on where to run, they put the plan into action. It was agreed that after 3 they would fire a shot at each raptor and then run to the nearest tree and climb it. Malcolm began counting but didn't get to finish for the raptors had become impatient and charged the group.  
  
As one raptor made a leap, a shot run out and it fell to the ground.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" Standish asked aiming his smouldering rifle again.   
  
They began to move backwards towards a large tree, Nic shot another raptor, hitting it   
  
in the stomach covering herself and Standish in the blood that went flying. The group then took out the remaining two and run at stop speed to the tree. Suddenly Nic stopped and Standish stopped with her.  
  
"Where's Martin?" She asked.   
  
Blake hadn't moved from the spot he had frozen to when the raptors first appeared and was aware the others had left. He yelled when something grabbed his shoulder and a hand was placed over his mouth.   
  
"Come on Martin let's get out of here!" he heard a soft British voice say to him and he was pulled backward. He was brought back to awareness when he heard a shot fire from right near him and a southern accent saying that one survived.   
  
"Go!" Standish said to Nic.   
  
She was about to argue with him when she saw the raptor leap from the foliage and knock him to the ground. She knew then he was as good as dead and run further into the forest, dragging a reluctant Blake with her.  
  
Marco and Malcolm had made it to the tree and climbed it only to realise that the others weren't with them.   
  
"We should go back for them!" Marco said, starting to descend the tree when Malcolm pulled him back and pointed down towards the ground. There below them were two raptors, which were trying to jump up to where they were but the distance was too great, even for raptors. "We aren't going anywhere," Malcolm said.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the east campsite…  
  
"What did Alan mean when he said you can monitor what they are doing and what they can expect?" Billy asked JD, who was sitting in front of a computer system.  
  
The computer system was made up of many different monitors that JD was just switching on and had a keyboard and radio on the desk.   
  
"Well before we set out several technicians came to the island and set up a whole network of cameras in the `cage', so that everything can be monitored from this computer system " JD replied, "This monitor, however shows a map. You see those red blips, they're heat signatures, probably the Pterodactyls…  
  
"Pteranodons!" Billy corrected.  
  
"Whatever, well anyway soon there will be some green blips, those are our group."  
  
"Why are they green?"  
  
"Because the computers recognises them as humans and turns them green…"  
  
"So green is human and red is anything else?"  
  
"Yep!" JD said grinning.  
  
"Hello, looks like we got some green blobs JD" Billy said, pointing to the map.   
  
"JD, Billy, you there?" they heard Grants voice come over the radio.  
  
"Sure are Dr Grant!" JD replied.  
  
At the `birdcage'…  
  
"We're entering the `cage' now, let us know when we are approaching any Pteranodons ok?" Grant said through the radio.  
  
"Sure thing, Dr Grant, actually your not that far from some now" said JD, his voice sounding slightly static like over the radio.  
  
"Right, well keep us informed," Grant said and then clipping his radio back on his belt.  
  
"Ok men!" Colonel Beckton said, "I want you to shoot at anything that appears to be a Pteranodon understand?" A chorus of `yes sirs' echoed around and then the group entered the `cage'.  
  
Everyone had their weapons out and ready to use if needed, Grant and Beckton kept in touch with JD and followed his directions towards as Billy put it "the big red blobs are!"  
  
Suddenly from somewhere above the group the heard a hideous cry and then the sound of wings flapping.   
  
"Ok men, ready, aim…" the colonel said.   
  
And then suddenly a flock of three Pteranodons appeared above them,   
  
"Fire!!!" he shouted and his men let fly a series of rifle fire at the Pteranodons.  
  
Two of the creatures were hit in the wings and fell downward, one broke its neck as it hit the ground but the second managed to land unscathed. Keats who was closest to it fired several panicky shots missing the creatures completely and allowing it to   
  
snap out with its bill and grabbed Keats leg. As Keats hit the ground his gun rolled away.  
  
The others who were firing at the Pteranodon still airborne heard a bloodcurdling scream fill the air. Helton, Beckton and Grant headed off towards the sound, leaving Ellie, Phillips and Randall to deal with the creature.  
  
Helton arrived first and what he saw filled him with rage and disgust. He picked up Keats discarded weapon and fired both rifles at the dining Pteranodon.  
  
When Grant and Beckton reached the area. They found Helton pulling Keats dog tags from his bloody neck and a dead Pteranodon.  
  
There wasn't much left of Keats his face had been eaten and his skull was visible, also his chest and stomach had been ripped open and his organs were showing and what was really eerie was the fact that his heart was still slowly beating under his ribs.  
  
The three of them returned to where they had left the others and were glad to see that the third Pteranodonhad been taken care of but they also saw Randall lying on his front and his head lying about 7 yards away from his body. Phillips handed the colonel Randall's dog tags whish were caked in blood and Beckton placed them in the cloth he had wrapped Keats in.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They what? " The man in charge of the group yelled.  
  
"They have killed three Pteranodons sir" Josiah replied calmly.  
  
"Get out my sight, all of you!" he yelled. All the men departed quickly leaving their sieving commander to contact the `boss' and report the destruction.  
  
"It seems you under estimated Grant and his men Jenkins!" James said other the radio. "I think it's about time you done something about them!"  
  
"Like what?" Jenkins asked.  
  
"Get rid of them, kill them!" James said and ended the transmission.   
  
Jenkins laughed and walked towards his men but decided not to tell them the `good news' till they caught up with Grant and his men.  
  
Josiah removed the headphones and emerged from behind the tree. He had heard the conversation between Jenkins and James.   
  
`It's about time you helped the right people now Sanchez' he said to himself. And then the spy started to formulate a plan to stop Grant or any of his men from being killed. 


	10. A New Member

Chapter 9 - A New Member  
  
Outside the `birdcage'…  
  
"JD you there son?" Grant spoke into the radio. He didn't have to wait long for a reply.  
  
"Yes sir, Dr Grant, so what's been happening over there?" JD asked enthusiastically. Grant filled him in on everything, from the fact they had taken down three Pteranodons to the fact that they had lost Privates Keats and Randall.   
  
"We're heading back now, as it appears that the remaining Pteranodons have…Are you listening JD?" Grant asked, as he heard JD talking to someone else, probably Billy.  
  
"Sorry Dr Grant, but Billy was telling me about what happened to him the last time you were here." Grant shuddered; he didn't want to be reminded of that occasion. He had thought he had lost Billy to the Pteranodons and what had made it worse was that he had just had an argument with Billy and said he was just like the people who had made these creatures.   
  
"Dr Grant? Are you there?" the young Boston voice brought Grant back to the present "Yes JD, what I was saying is that…" Again Grant didn't get to finish his sentence, but this time he was interrupted by what sounded like a shot had been fired on the ther end of the radio.   
  
"JD? Billy?" Grant said desperately "Answer me!"   
  
"Dr Grant?" the palaeontologist's heart stopped, for it wasn't JD, Billy's or any of the military soldiers answering; it was a voice he didn't know.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"My dear Doctor, I am Lt Matt Jenkins and you have half an hour to get back here, before I start shooting people" The transmission ended, followed by a shot being fired and then nothing but static.  
  
"Colonel! We need to get back to camp now!" Grant yelled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the East Camp…  
  
Grant and his group exited the foliage and were greeted by a dozen MP6's.   
  
"Dr Grant I assume" A tall man with an evil smirk on his face emerged from behind the wall of men.   
  
"Here with 5 minutes to spare I'm impressed, I thought I would at least get to shoot one person. Ah what the hell I will!" Jenkins said and turned and shot one of the   
  
soldiers between the eyes.   
  
"I suggest you drop your weapons".   
  
Grant and the others made no move to lower their weapons that is until they took in the scene. Billy and JD were being held in front of two men and the way the were standing it was obvious they had guns pressed to there backs. The military soldiers left to guard the camp were being held at gunpoint. Colonel Beckton ordered them to drop their weapons.   
  
Jenkins walked towards Grant and the others and laughed   
  
"Well this was too easy, now I can kill the lot of you and save these creatures" he said pointing a revolver at Grant's head. Billy leaned towards JD   
  
"I've seen this part, this is when he tells us his evil plan and then someone shoots him!" he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh yea like that's gonna happen!" JD replied.  
  
"Well you see Alan, can I call you Alan. I've been hired to prevent you and your merry little band from destroying something that could rake in millions!" Jenkins said, lowering the gun and laughing manically...   
  
"They don't belong here, they must be destroyed!" Grant shouted at Jenkins.  
  
"You know, I thought you'd say that" Jenkins said, raising the gun at Grants head  
  
again   
  
"Say good bye Alan!"  
  
A shot rang out followed by a gasp of pain…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the other side of the island…  
  
"Umm I don't think that talk with the Major went well!" Nathan said to his two companions, who were securing the pegs on the tents.  
  
"No? What gave ya that idea Nate?" Vin replied looking up at Nathan.  
  
"Well, cos here comes Chris and he don't look too happy!" the older man replied.   
  
The other two men stood up and looked in the direction Nathan was starring and saw a rather fuming Chris Larabee heading their way.  
  
"Well he looks down right pissed, Pard!" Buck said chuckling slightly.   
  
"Whoo, watch out boys cos here comes hurricane Larabee" he added as Chris got nearer. Chris stopped in front of the three men.   
  
"So Cowboy how'd it go?" Vin asked, trying to hide a grin. Chris glared at the grinning Texan   
  
"They have no idea how to go about killing a T-rex, because apparently it has a hide thicker than a rhino's" he snapped.   
  
"But the Major reckons if we can shoot it in the mouth or eye we have a chance of killing it. Mouth or eye? Yea that's an easy target!" Chris snorted and stalked past them and headed over to the aircraft and entered it.  
  
"Actually, the eye or mouth's a piece of cake" Vin said to the others. Buck and Nathan glanced at each other then at Vin and shook their heads before continuing to pitch the tents.   
  
"What?" the Texan said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the east camp…  
  
"You know, I thought you'd say that" Jenkins said, raising the gun at Grant's head again   
  
"Say good bye Alan!"  
  
A shot rang out followed by a gasp of pain.  
  
Blood appeared out of the corner of Jenkins mouth, he then promptly fell forward to reveal Josiah holding a smoking gun pointed at where Jenkins head had been.  
  
Jenkins men looked at their fallen commander. Taking advantage of their lapse in concentration Billy signalled to JD to copy him. Billy elbowed the guy holding him and then grabbed the gun and pointed at him, JD however fumbled for the gun with the guard and it fell to the ground and Josiah picked it up.  
  
By now the military soldiers had picked up their weapons and aimed at Jenkins men. A few foolish men tried to shoot at the group, which is why three of them lay dead on the ground. The remaining men fled into the forest to return to the main camp.  
  
Grant turned to Josiah   
  
"Who are you? And why did you shoot your leader?"   
  
"My name is Josiah Sanchez, Dr Grant and Jenkins wasn't my leader" the big man replied, handing his weapon to Lt Helton. Seeing the confused look on Grant's face Josiah continued talking   
  
"I was sent by Travis to stop these men from preventing you from completing your   
  
assignment"  
  
"Travis? Orin knew about this and he didn't tell me!" Grant snapped.  
  
"No, not Orin Travis, his daughter-in-law Mary!" Josiah explained how Mary had found out that James had organised teams to stop the destruction of the dinosaurs. He also mentioned that Orin Travis had sent a second team to the west of the island.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you telling me there's another team out there who have no experiences with what they're up against?" Grant asked. Josiah merely nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep in the forest…  
  
A lone figure staggered out of the bushes and collapsed at the foot of a large tree. The man had once wore an expensive suit but now the jacket was missing, the shirt was untucked and bloody and the suit was covered in dirt.   
  
The man brushed his once tidy chestnut hair out of his face and then removed his tie. He gingerly touched his shoulder and grimaced.   
  
"Dislocated again!" The southerner sighed.   
  
He stood up on shaky legs, held his arm to his side and turned it to face the tree's trunk. He mentally counted to three and then slammed his shoulder against the trunk. Standish bit back the yell of pain and ignored the sickening pop as his shoulder was put back into place. He then placed the tie back around his neck, loosened it and  
  
placed his arm in it using it as a successful sling.   
  
"Well Ezra you must look a sight" he said to himself as he slumped down in front of the tree again.   
  
"What evah would mothah think" he laughed and thought of how he had lost his jacket.   
  
"Well at least Raptors have good taste!" 


	11. Raptors, Raptors and More Raptors!

Chapter 10 - Raptors, Raptors and More Raptors!  
  
At the East Camp…  
  
While Billy and JD helped the military pack up the camp, Grant, Josiah, Ellie and the Colonel decided what they would do now.  
  
"Colonel what was our original plan after we finished with the `cage'?" Grant asked.  
  
"We were going to head to the raptor nests" The colonel replied.  
  
"Why the nests?" Ellie asked, so far she had remained quiet and didn't question the colonel's plans but that was before they had lost three of their group.  
  
"We figured it would be easier to destroy the nests and then worry about the adult animals." Beckton spoke as if answering a question asked by one of his men.  
  
"Easy? You expect that to be easy?" Ellie snarled, "Colonel do you have any idea how protective of their young raptors are?" Beckton shook his head slowly.  
  
"Extremely!" Grant interrupted, remembering when Billy had taken those eggs and the raptors had followed them until they got them back.  
  
"And what's worse is you don't know where they will be."  
  
"How much about raptors do you know Colonel?" Grant asked.  
  
"Only what they look like" Beckton replied slowly.  
  
"Raptors are pack hunters; you may come across one and think you're fine. But what you're unaware of is the fact that there are two more approaching from either side and possibly one from behind." Grant stopped to look at the colonel, noting that he was becoming nervous at what the palaeontologist was telling him.  
  
"Were you told about the claw they have on the second toe of each foot?" Waiting for Beckton to nod, Grant continued,  
  
"Well that's about 3 inches long and they use it to either slash across your abdomen,   
  
spilling your guts and intestines or they place their foot over you body and push it down" Grant almost laughed at how the colonel reacted to this, he remembered when he gave a similar speech to a small boy before he had even heard of `Jurassic Park' and the boy had the same reaction as Beckton.   
  
"So let's get packed up and head to those nests then" Grant said and walked towards the others followed by a very amused Josiah and Ellie.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the forest, up a tree…  
  
Marco and Malcolm were still stuck up the tree, with two raptors below them. The raptors had stopped trying to jump up the tree and were now just waiting at the bottom of the tree.   
  
"I've got an idea won't don't you jump down the other side of tree and run they'll follow you and then I'll climb down and...run the other way" Malcolm suggested.  
  
"No way! How bout this idea...you do it!" Marco growled.  
  
"Hey I just think up and understand theories I don't actually see if they work" the mathematician retorted.  
  
Marco and Malcolm continued to argue, when suddenly they heard a monstrous roar and Marco nearly fell out the tree.  
  
"What was that?" Marco asked, while steadying himself.  
  
"I don't know, T-rex maybe?" Malcolm replied.  
  
"Hey the raptors are leaving we can get down now." Marco said as he   
  
started to descend the tree once more. Suddenly he felt Malcolm grip his shoulder.  
  
"Don't move!" he whispered to Marco. Marco was just going to ask why when a huge beast emerged from the foliage.   
  
The beast was as high as a T-rex but its body was longer. It had a   
  
long snort with rows of very sharp teeth, like that of a crocodile's.   
  
But what was most unusual was the large sail on it's back.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Marco said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"I don't know, but if it's anything like a T-rex I suggest you don't move or speak until it's gone." Malcolm replied.  
  
The beast stopped where it was, raising itself on its strong back legs, it sniffed the air. Luckily for the two men the wind was blowing towards them so the beast was unaware of their presence.   
  
After a while it stood back on four legs and continued on through the forest.  
  
"Let's get out of here now!" Marco said as he jumped down to the ground, shortly followed by Malcolm, "but I think we should go this way" he said pointing on the opposite way the beast had gone. Malcolm nodded in agreement and they headed off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere else in the forest…  
  
Nic and Blake ran through the forest, not looking behind them or at where they were going. Suddenly they emerged into what seemed to be a rather large dell. Blake stopped and placed his hands on his thighs and tried to steady his breathing. "Can't…we… stop… now?" he gasped "its no…t like we're…be..ing followed!" he finished this by flopping down on the ground and closing his eyes.   
  
Nic looked around them, when she was satisfied that they were not being followed she sat down next to Blake. She pulled her knees towards her and rested her arms on them, her gun was held loosely in her right hand.  
  
"I s'pose we can stop for a while" she said, slightly out of breath "but only till we get our breath ba…"   
  
Blake opened one eye, puzzled as to why she had stopped in mid-sentence. He noticed that she had stood up fast and was suddenly looking very worried.   
  
"What is it?" he said, his voice shaking silently as he stood up.   
  
Nic gestured with her gun, for him to look on the ground around them.   
  
"What the…?" he cried.  
  
"Nests!" she said pointing at the large round nests.   
  
They were surrounded by dozens of nests some with eggs and some with juveniles   
  
in them.   
  
"God! I think this are raptor nests" she said suddenly even more alarmed.   
  
"Ah crap! We have to leave now, adult animals very rarely leave their young for long especially predators!"  
  
"And that's bad right?" Blake said, slowly backing away.  
  
"Well doh!" Nic snapped. Suddenly there was a strange sound, kind of like a coughing sound and it wasn't far away.   
  
"And that's way more than bad!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In yet another part of the forest…  
  
Ezra slowly pushed himself to his feet, it was about time he started moving he couldn't stay in one place for to long when raptors were around. Ezra didn't really want to face any raptors again, as he had lost his rifle after the last one had jumped on him. All he had for means of defence was a small knife he kept in his boot and a   
  
derringer up his sleeve, which only held two bullets, not much use against a pack of raptors.  
  
Ezra was walking as quietly and quickly as he could hoping he would reach a clearing soon. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a small movement, he stiffened and looked around for something, anything he could use to aid him. All he saw were lots of trees and shrubs. One tree in particular had quite a low hanging branch; he   
  
could probably reach it by jumping if he needed to. He heard a snarl from the foliage, oh yeah he needed to.  
  
As Ezra slowly moved backwards towards the tree, three raptors emerged from the foliage and snapped at where he had been only a few seconds ago. As he moved farther back, they split up trying to surround him. However by the time they had managed this he was almost directly under the tree.  
  
'Ah hell! I only need to move a couple more steps backwards' he thought to himself.  
  
Ezra began to formulate a plan, extremely quickly, with a flick of his wrist his derringer appeared in his right hand and he fired it behind him. The bullet landed about an inch away from the raptor behind him and it leaped back a few yards. Taking advantage of this, Ezra quickly stepped backwards so he was directly under the   
  
branch.   
  
"Sorry gentlemen" he said mockingly at the raptors   
  
"But I'm afraid I must leave this little party" and as he said this he jumped upwards, catching the branch in both hands. He had already slipped his arm out of the sling, making it easier to grab the branch. What he didn't anticipate was one of the raptors leaping and catching his right leg with its mouth. The raptor at first only caught the trouser material but as it twisted and shook its jaw it caught the flesh of   
  
Ezra's calf. The raptor was suspended in the air and the weight of the raptor on his leg was making Ezra's left shoulder ache and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He kicked out with his other leg catching the raptor just above the eyes causing the dinosaur to lose its grip. With all his effort Ezra pulled himself up into the tree, just before the raptor leapt again and it closed its mouth on nothing but air.  
  
Ezra slumped against the trunk breathing hard. He looked down at his leg and noticed that it was bleeding and that his trouser leg was torn almost right up to his knee. He sighed and got his knife out he carefully cut his right shirtsleeve off, grimacing as he ruined the quality silk shirt. He then wrapped the sleeve around his leg to stop any dirt from getting in the wound and finally he replaced the makeshift sling around his left arm and fell back against the tree's trunk, exhausted. 


	12. Meeting in a High Place!

Chapter 11 - Meeting in a High Place!  
  
At the west camp…  
  
Chris exited the craft having calmed down now; he headed over to the rest of his team.   
  
"Vin, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked the Texan. Vin got up from where he was still pitching the tents and walked over to his `boss'.  
  
"Sure thing cowboy, what's up?" he asked, slightly puzzled as to why Chris hadn't spoken in front of the other two.  
  
"Do you remember that radio message I got?" Vin nodded "Well the guy said that we should be getting some `company'"  
  
"What sorta company?"  
  
Chris sighed; "He didn't say" he took a deep breath and looked Vin in the eye.  
  
"Look, you said you did some tracking, well now's your chance. I want you to take a look in the forest around the camp and see if you can spot any signs of…company"  
  
Vin nodded "You got it cowboy, I'm tired of pitching tents anyways. Need some time on my own"   
  
Vin went over to where he had left his things and took out a handgun, which he put in the back of his waistband and then a sniper's rifle. He also picked up a bag of extra   
  
ammo.   
  
"See ya la'er," he said.  
  
"Vin!" Vin stopped at Chris' shout and turned to face him "be careful"  
  
"Will do Chris"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vin had been walking for at least an hour now and had seen no signs of this so called `company. He was just going to head back to camp, when he heard voices about 30 yards in front of him. Vin crept forward and hid behind one of the trees.   
  
As he looked through the foliage he saw several men dressed in camouflage. They seemed to be setting up some kind of surveillance system. Vin took note of this and the fact that they were facing the cameras at the campsite. Looks like I've found that company he thought.  
  
When the men left, Vin stepped out of the foliage and had a closer look at the equipment. The equipment consisted of about eight monitors and they displayed several different parts of the camp. One he noticed was displaying the aircraft they had arrived in and on another it focussed in on the briefing tent.   
  
'Hmm, looks like they're gonna know what we're planning'he thought. Vin was going to head back to the camp when he noticed something on screen that made him grin 'Ahh, Bucklin if Chris finds out you were slacking…'displayed on the screen was Buck resting behind a tree, when he was supposed to be helping finish pitching tents.  
  
"Ok, if this is the surveillance monitors, then that means their camp can't be far off" Vin said to himself "So if I was to head in the direction those guys went, then I should come across the camp and find out who we're dealing w…" Vin's voice trailed off as he heard a rustling in the bushes behind the monitors.   
  
Vin hand instantly went to the rifle slung round his neck.As he brought the rifle up to point at the bushes, he saw it, a deep yellow-green eye. The eye looked at Vin and Vin became aware that this is what the Major had briefly explained to be a   
  
velociraptor, a dinosaur of 2 feet in height that was considered more deadly than a T-rex.   
  
Vin felt a need to run at that moment, he shot twice at the raptor and then made a dash deeper into the forest. He heard a strange coughing noise coming from the direction of the raptor and suddenly became aware of two more emerging from the bushes and taking off after him.Vin realised that the raptors were gaining and he came to the   
  
horrifying conclusion that he wouldn't be able to out run them. He burst through some more bushes, closely followed by the raptors, which had been joined by the one he had shot at.   
  
Vin was aware that the raptors were almost upon him and braced himself for the force of the animal to hit him in the back any minute. He was thinking this just as he passed under a rather large tree, with a broken branch hanging from it,   
  
'Coulda used that branch if it weren't broken'. As he thought this he suddenly felt a strong grip on each shoulder and he thought the raptors had him that was until he realised he was being lifted up into the tree. He heard the distinct sound of teeth closing on air and realised how close he had been to being caught by the raptors.   
  
Vin was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he felt movement near him and he instinctively went for his rifle, but he found that it was gone.   
  
"I believe the weapon you seek is directly below you"   
  
Vin looked up, startled by the southern accent coming from in front of him. He looked over at the direction the voice had come from and saw a man with the most piercing green eyes he had ever seen, it was like the man was looking into his very soul. He noticed the man was injured and his clothes were dirty and torn.  
  
"Who are you?" Vin asked "And what the hell happened ta ya?"  
  
"Ezra P Standish at your service" the man replied with a grin that revealed a glint of gold, "and as to what happened to me, I believe you just encountered them"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ezra had been formulating a plan of what to do, as the raptors had left he decided to descend the tree and try to find any sign of the rest of his group. Suddenly he saw a lean man with long brown hair burst through the foliage closely followed by three rather hungry raptors. Ezra quickly, despite his injuries, pulled himself away from   
  
the trunk of the tree and out to the edge of the broken branch.   
  
As the man passed under the branch, Ezra grabbed his shoulders and hurled him up into the tree, cringing slightly when he heard the raptor jaws snap, just a second late… he thought. Ezra saw that the man he had just rescued was deep in thought, but as Ezra shifted his weight slightly the man started and went for something but finding it gone.  
  
"I believe the weapon you seek is directly below you," he said, guessing that the man was looking for the rifle on the ground. The man, obviously startled, looked up at Ezra and seemed to study him with just a simple look.  
  
"Who are you?" the man finally spoke. Ah a Texan, should have   
  
guessed really Ezra thought to himself.   
  
"And what the hell happened ta ya?" the Texan continued.  
  
"Ezra P Standish at your service" Ezra replied with a grin, showing off his gold tooth, "and as to what happened to me, I believe you just encountered them".   
  
The man looked at Ezra again looking for the entire world that he was studying him.  
  
"Ya should get those injuries seen ta" he drawled, "there's a doc back at the camp that'd see ta `em"  
  
"Well thank you Mr…"  
  
"Tanner, Vin Tanner"  
  
"Well thank you Mr Tannah, but I am quite alright and have no need of any medical attention" Ezra said, trying to hide the wince as he shifted slightly on his bad leg.  
  
"Still there's no reason why ya shouldn't come back with me, at least ta get some cover away from those…"  
  
"Raptors" Ezra finished. "Well I will indeed accompany you back to your  
  
encampment, however I suggest we wait a while as the raptors have not left yet".   
  
As he said this Ezra noticed Tanner look down and frowned when he didn't see any raptors.   
  
"Oh believe Mr Tannah they are there" and with that said Ezra broke a small branch of the tree and threw it down to the ground. Sure enough all three raptors emerged from the foliage and inspected the stick.   
  
Tanner looked at Ezra slightly shocked, but all Ezra did was grin and lean back against the trunk of the tree. 


	13. Raptor's Nests

Chapter 12 - Raptor's Nests'!  
  
At the raptor nests…  
  
Nic and Blake stood in the middle of the clearing surrounded by raptors nests. Nic tried to listen to where the coughing noise was coming from.  
  
"Wha..what is tha…that?" Blake asked, shifting nervously from leg to leg.  
  
"Sounds like some sorta call" Nic said still listening   
  
"Sounds some what like a alarm call a bird uses!"  
  
"A bir…bird? So it's not a dinosaur?" Blake asked hopefully. Nic turned to face Blake   
  
"Well It's believed that birds are the descendants of dinosaurs, so dinosaurs possess a lot of similar characteristics to that of birds"  
  
Blake blinked taking this in "See I knew I was right in bringing you" he said proudly.  
  
Nic rolled her eyes "Well don't get too happy, cos my guess is that the parents of these eggs will be here quite soon".   
  
Blake's smile fell and he gulped, looking nervously around expecting the raptors to  
  
appear any minute.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustle from the bushes and both humans' heads snapped round to face the direction in which the noise came. Seconds seemed like hours as the noise became louder, Nic could hear her heart beating painfully loud in her ears and she felt sure that Blake would faint any minute now. Suddenly the foliage parted and out emerged a dozen raptors, two were of a lightish brown colour: the others a brownish green with hints of red on their scales. The two brown ones were obviously the leaders and Nic was pretty sure by their colourings that they were female. It's always the same she thought the female's the leader in the predatory animals.  
  
When the raptors emerged completely Blake let out a bloodcurdling scream and promptly fell to the ground in a faint, earning a groan and rolling of eyes from Nic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in the forest…  
  
Grant and his group marched through the forest. The soldiers were at the rear of the group carrying all the equipment and accessories needed; in front of them were Grant, Ellie, Josiah and the colonel: leading the group was JD, he carried a PDA which contained a map; recorded by the scout mission, who also set up the computer system at the `cage'. Billy walked along side JD, telling him about his and Dr Grant's last visit to the island.   
  
"How much further till we each the nests JD?" Ellie asked.  
  
"We're almost there" JD said looking at the map "It about 30 metres in front, behind all these bus…" the rest of JD's sentence was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. The soldiers at the rear of the group gulped and began to slowly back away, that was until Lt Helton held up his hand signalling for them to halt.   
  
The scream had come from the direction JD was pointing for the nests, Grant looked at the others and then removed his rifle from his soldier, held it out in front of him and took of in the direction of the scream closely followed by the others.  
  
The scene that greeted them as they exited the bushes made Grant feel a faint sense of déjà vu. There was about a dozen raptors; two he instantly knew were females, surrounding a young woman wearing jeans, t-shirt and jean jacket.   
  
The woman held a silver revolver in her right hand and had just finished bending down to retrieve a rifle that lay on the ground next to a prone figure of a man: she held the weapons in both hands aiming them at the raptors, she looked ready to go down with a fight. Grant smiled as he levelled his rifle at the lead animal and after waiting for the others to do the same he gave the signal to fire…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nic took slow measured breaths trying to appear calm in front of the predators, if they were anything like normal everyday predators then they would attack sooner if the sensed their preys fear, which is why Nic was glad Blake had fainted already.   
  
Nic decided to treat these creatures like she would a bird of prey, she didn't look them in the eye but she didn't look down either instead she looked over the top of the lead animal's head, she new this showed she thought the animal was the `boss' and she wasn't challenging her. Still looking in the same direction Nic slowly bent down and placed her left had on the rifle Blake had dropped.   
  
As she was attempting to slowly stand she heard a rustling of leaves to the side of her, her instinct was to look over in the direction of the sound but she knew that if she   
  
moved her line of sight at all then the animals would attack. She slowly levelled the guns at the two raptors flanking the lead and readied herself to pull the trigger and jump back at the same time.  
  
She squeezed both triggers and jumped back at the same time, however instant of hearing just two shots she heard what sounded like a whole military platoon firing as one followed by several ear piercing screeches from the raptors.   
  
Nic had closed her eyes as she jumped back, as she had expected to be rushed from every angle by the remaining raptors but she'd opened her eyes to see a huge cloud of   
  
dust blocking all her vision as she stumbled towards where she hoped Blake was…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grant squinted through the cloud of rising dust trying to see any signs of movement; he suddenly saw a dark shadow like figure through the cloud, stumbling in search of something. Keeping his rifle trained on the dust cloud just in case, Grant approached the figure, noting that Billy, JD and Private Phillips moving along side him.  
  
Suddenly without warning a raptor leapt from the cloud flooring a startled Phillips. JD fired at the raptor, unfortunately it only wounded the creature, which just ignored the pain and proceeded in slashing across Phillips' abdomen resulting in the Private's intestines to spill out of the wound. Billy and Grant fired simultaneously, killing the raptor after several hits.   
  
Billy kicked the raptor making certain it was dead, whilst Grant inspected Phillips' body. What Grant had thought was the Private's corpse was a mistake, for the young man was still alive, he blinked up at the doctor, smiling and nodding towards Grant's rifle. Grant closed his eyes tightly and nodded sadly at the soldier that he understood, standing up he levelled the gun at the downed man's head and fired.   
  
Grant then turned towards the cloud, which had now settled; showing the forms of several dead raptors and slightly to the right of the raptors the young woman was leaning over the prone man they had seen before. He shouldered his rifle and approached the woman.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nic had looked up to see a lone raptor leaping onto a young military soldier, she held her breathe as the three other men fired at the raptor, she noted the raptor was now dead but by the look on the older man's face she knew that nothing could be done for the young soldier, she closed her eyes and looked back down as the man put the   
  
soldier out of his misery.   
  
She turned her attention back to Blake, from what she could tell he had no injuries, just probably a bang to the head as he fainted,  
  
*Oh well I suppose I gotta put up with his whining when he wakes up* Nic suddenly gasped and stiffened as she felt a hand clasp her shoulder, she whirled round ready to hit whoever or whatever it was. She stopped her fist before it connected with the young black haired man's face; she smiled as she saw him flinch. Turning to the older man standing beside him she took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"I suppose you lot are responsible for this?" she said sweeping her hand towards the raptors. "And for that I'm thankful".   
  
Turning her back on them she knelt back down to lift Blake up, noting that the other young man, the brown haired one, helped her.  
  
"I'm Nic Bennett" she said her British accent thick from exhaustion   
  
"And this useless piece o' shit is Martin Blake"  
  
"I thought British people didn't swear?" the young black haired man said, blushing suddenly having realising he had said this out loud.  
  
"Aww they're just the snobs, I for the life of me can't speak propa" she smiled at him "Hell! I can't even say propa propaly!" She turned towards the young man helping her with Blake as she heard him laugh at what she said; she noted that the older man was smiling too.  
  
"I'm Alan Grant, the young man helping you is my protégé Billy Brennan …" the older man began only to be interrupted by the man helping her, Billy, she reminded herself.  
  
"And this big mouth is the one and only JD Dunne" he said laughing at the scowl JD sent him.  
  
They walked over to the others propping Blake up against a tree, Nic noticed that Grant went other to speak to a blonde haired woman and that a man who could only be described as a giant was kneeling by the dead body of the young soldier and was reciting what sounded like some sort of prayer.  
  
*Well Nic, let's hope you can keep outta trouble with these people* she thought to herself as she slumped down next to Blake. 


	14. Revelations & Remembrance

Chapter 13 - Revelations and Remembrance!   
  
Lucas James paced angrily in front of the five remaining men that he had sent after Dr Grant's group.  
  
*Jenkins was a fool! A cocky, arrogant fool!* James thought to himself. He stopped pacing and looked directly at the five young men.  
  
"Well do any of you idiots have anything to say!" he yelled, making the men jump,  
  
"Did you lot happen to find anything useful out that your foolish leader couldn't inform me about because he can't even complete one simple assignment!" James spat the words out in fury.  
  
"We were able to find out that they lost two men to the Pteranodons sir!" the eldest of the five said nervously, "and Lt Jenkins probably would've succeeded sir, if it hadn't been for Sanchez…he shot the Lt in the back of the head and then joined Grant and his men!"  
  
James' head snapped up at that comment and snarled, "Sanchez? That no good son of a bitch betrayed me and he'll pay. Oh he will pay and so will that no good Dr Grant. They will NOT stop me!" he shouted loudly so the entire camp heard him.  
  
"Eli! Ready some more men and get them to start searching for Grant and his groups. And when they find them bring them back here, alive…all except the military, make sure they're disposed of," he said to his second in command, "On second thought, Eli, you are in charge of the team. I believe you can do a better job than Jenkins!"  
  
Eli Joe nodded at his commander and then walked off to assemble a team.  
  
From the seclusion of one of the jeeps, Tim Murphy; John Hammond's grandson; heard everything. The boy had been unaware that Alan Grant was on the team that James was taking out. Tim heard Eli telling some men to get the jeeps ready, as they would be taking them this time. Tim now knew that James wasn't to be trusted and he had to get to Alan to warn him about what was going on. On that thought Tim got in the back of one of the jeeps and got under a pile of blankets.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere deep in the forest…  
  
"Ya reckon it's safe ta get goin' now?" Vin asked, while leaning out the tree to survey the surrounding area. He heard the sound of his companion moving, from where he was leant against the trunk, to look also.  
  
"Yes Mr Tannah I dare say that the infernal beasts have grown tired with our somewhat stationary display and have left to locate a more available means of sustenance!" Ezra replied, whilst started to descend the tree.  
  
"Hell, a simple yea woulda done!" Vin muttered to himself and then followed Ezra down the tree.  
  
Once on the ground Vin picked up his sniper rifle and checked to see if it was intact. He had to replace the clip, as it had fallen out, but apart from that the weapon looked fine.  
  
"So Mr Tannah, where precisely is this encampment of yours located?" the southerner asked, brushing himself down.  
  
"It's err thisa way." Vin said, pointing in the direction he believed he had come from.  
  
"Are you certain?"   
  
Vin shook his head and headed in the direction he just pointed towards.  
  
"Course I am Ez, I'm a tracker!"  
  
Ezra, who was following him, suddenly stopped and tilted his head to the side,  
  
"Mr Tannah, I believe you must have misheard me when I introduced myself because my name is Ez - ra not Ez!" he said empathising the 'ra' of his name. Vin laughed but otherwise made no comment as the two men walked in the direction of the campsite.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the West camp…  
  
Chris was pacing around the camp thinking about the communication he had received.  
  
It couldn't have been someone who was part of the 'company' so had to be someone watching them or a spy among the 'company'. What if they were neither of those things? What if it WAS someone from the 'company' and it was a plan to make them weary or they knew Chris would send someone to take a look around and then grab them.  
  
Chris now began to worry about how long Vin was taking. Surely if Vin had found something he would have reported back by now. Something was wrong! Chris could feel it. Something had happened to Vin…he was certain of it.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In another part of the forest…  
  
Grant and his group emerge from some dense foliage and find themselves at the each of a small river.  
  
"I suggest everyone clean themselves up," Grant said, removing his pack, "We can't stay here too long, where there's water there's always life and we don't want to meet any of this island's life!"  
  
"You got that right!" Nic added.  
  
While everyone was cleansing themselves Nic noticed that Billy had disappeared.  
  
She followed the river downstream a bit, until she was just out of view of everyone else, this was where she found Billy.  
  
Billy started slightly when he heard someone approach; he hurriedly tried to get his shirt back on quickly.  
  
"Sorry!" he heard a soft British voice come from behind him  
  
"No it's alight," he sighed, turning to face Nic, "I shouldn't have wandered away from everyone…but you see I didn't want them to err…!"  
  
"See your mars bars?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh sorry…I mean scars!" Nic said blushing slightly.  
  
"Umm yea that's right, I guess you saw them huh?" he asked seeing Nic nod, "Why did you say mars bars?" he asked puzzled.  
  
Nic shifted her weight a bit, "It's err Cockney rhyming slang…ya know East Londoners way of talking!"  
  
"Oh right…umm ok!" Billy said still confused.  
  
"Anyway how did you get those…?" Nic asked, indicating the silver white lines and dents. Billy quickly finished putting his shirt on, effectively covering the worst scars, particular the three long lines across is shoulder.  
  
"They were caused by the Pteranodons, the last time me and Alan were on this island," he said, pausing as he remembered what had happened just over a year ago.  
  
"You see we were forced into the 'birdcage' because we were being followed by raptors and the Spinosaurus…"  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Billy, Alan and Eric, Amanda and Paul Kirby ran towards the building before them. The Spinosaurus was right behind them. They ran through the double doors and Billy, Alan and Paul slammed them shut and brought the beam down to close them.  
  
The doors shook as the Spinosaurus impacted with them, amazingly enough though the doors held firm.  
  
Alan Grant moved further into the building and Billy followed him, Alan was muttering something about why the raptors were following them.  
  
"Could I have my bag please Alan?" Billy asked, indicating the camera bag Alan had over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry I got it," Alan replied, looking around and wondering what this building was for.  
  
"Why do you suppose those raptors are following us?" Alan asked not looking at Billy though, so missing the anxious look on his face.  
  
"Alan! PLEASE give me the bag!" Billy asked, sounding disparate. Alan turned to him puzzled and he now noticed the look on Billy's face.  
  
Alan began to open the bag, noting that Billy got more anxious. As he opened the bag he saw them…two raptor eggs.  
  
"Raptor eggs…this is why they have been following us!" Alan practically yelled at his protégé.  
  
"I thought if we could get eggs back to the mainland, we could get serious money for it. Enough to fund the digging for 10 years. More. Whatever it took." Billy said trying to defend himself.  
  
"You have to believe me. I did it with the best intentions!"  
  
Alan turned sharply towards the younger man, "Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. You rushed in with no thought to the consequences, to yourself or anyone else!" he snapped harshly.  
  
"You're no better than the people who built this place!" he said and walked away from Billy in disgust.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Alan wouldn't even look at me after he found out!" Billy said, lowering his head in shame, "I now realise how stupid I was…anyway we walked down an iron staircase and found our selves at the end of a catwalk, it was then we realised it was a 'birdcage' because the catwalks were suspended above water and their was a titanium netting around the whole place." He said trying to explain to Nic properly.  
  
"Anyway we came to a long catwalk that we couldn't see all the way across because of a dense fog, so Alan walked across first and then called back for Mrs Kirby to come next! After she was safely across her son, Eric, went next…"  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Eric slowly inched across the catwalk; he kept his hands on the rails either side. He was now deep in the dense fog, so that neither Billy and Paul or Alan and Amanda could see him. He suddenly felt the catwalk shake.  
  
"Mom?" he called anxiously. He heard the sound of something walking towards him and then out from the fog emerged a large dinosaur with wings and a bill. This was a Pteranodon, a flying reptile that lived through the late Cretaceous period.   
  
Suddenly the four adults heard the sound of a kid screaming in terror.  
  
"Eric?" Amanda cried and ran back along the catwalk, closely followed by Alan.  
  
Billy and Paul had also run onto the catwalk, towards the sound.  
  
They reached the spot where Eric should've been together, but arrived just in time to see the Pteranodon spread its 30 ft wings and fly off the catwalk with Eric held in its talons.  
  
Paul and Amanda run quickly, trying to follow the Pteranodon carrying their son. Alan goes to follow them until he noticed Billy isn't with them.  
  
He looks behind him to see Billy leaning over the edge of the rail, and it is then Alan realises what Billy is about to do.  
  
"Billy, Wait!" he cries, but to no avail as Billy just gives him a sad smile and leaps off the edge.  
  
The others watch as Billy plummets towards certain death but then they watch as the parasail chute; that he took from Amanda's boyfriend's corpse earlier; blossoms above him. Not only does it slow Billy's descent, but he even managed to catch an updraft and began to rise. He struggled to control the parasail, swooping dangerously close to the canyon wall barely avoiding it. Up ahead he caught sight of Eric and steers towards him.  
  
The Pteranodon dropped Eric into its nest, where six hatchlings try to peck him. Eric threw a human skull at them and tried desperately to keep away from them.  
  
Billy swoops overhead but is too high to reach Eric.  
  
"Hang on, Eric!" he cried, as he circles back around to make another attempt.  
  
As Billy swoops past again, Eric jumped and grabs onto his boot. He is yanked up and out of the nest. But then, the mother Pteranodon shot past, tearing a hole in the parasail. With the parasail badly damaged Billy flies as low as he dares.  
  
"Let go!" he yelled to Eric.  
  
Terrified, Eric fell into the river safely. He surfaced and immediately swam to shore.  
  
Trying to gain altitude, Billy bent hard to the right. But the rigging was too badly damaged and he flew straight into the canyon wall, hitting hard.  
  
Instead of tumbling down to the river, however, he found himself swinging from the harness - the parasail snagged on the rock spire above him.  
  
Billy manages to unhook himself from the parasail and fell down towards the river.  
  
Billy spots the others on the shore and attempts to swim towards them.  
  
"Billy look out!" he heard someone shout at him and looks behind him in terror.  
  
The Pteranodons were diving down and coming straight for him.  
  
Billy tries to move fast but his water soaked clothes make him heavier and it's impossible to move fast.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hard impact to his back and right shoulder. He screams in agony as the Pterandon's talons tear into his skin. He is pushed down in the water and then the rest of the Pteranodons dive down onto him, to join in the frenzy and he feels talons tear into him and beaks stab him and then everything went black…  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Damn!" Nic gasped, truly horrified.  
  
"Yea!" Billy replied, smiling ruefully, "Anyway according to Alan and the military my body was washed down stream towards an estuary, and I was just lucky that that was when the military, Ellie and her husband had sent to rescue us, turned up and they took me onboard one of the aircraft carriers and gave me treatment…To this day I dunno why I'm alive, huh maybe so I can get killed this time round!" he continued laughing dryly.  
  
"Well, I think maybe we should be getting back before they send out a search party huh?" Nic asked, moving to head back to the groups, "Oh and Billy! Thanks for telling me, it must've been hard!"  
  
"Nah not really…it helped!" he said smiling softly, as they came into view of everyone else, "And maybe you can return the favour later and teach me some 'Cockney rhyming slang'?"  
  
"Ok then…deal!" she replied laughing. 


End file.
